One Will Survive Part VII: The Battle of Alrasm
One Will Survive Part VII: The Battle of Alrasm is a chapter in Pax Regalis. In this chapter, the party must defend Alrasm from Gandor's forces during this battle after a group of bandits attacked the convoy. It takes place on Aries 4004. Transcript 'W'ELL, darn. After celebrating Araw ng Tatlong Babae, which is a Sinayan equivalent to Christmas where we celebrate Mayari, Tala and Hanan's ascendancy into immortality on the 25th of Sagittarius. That's where Santa would also give us presents to all the people of Sinaya, whenever they're nice, they'll get toys. If they're naughty, then piles of coal take their places instead. Now that we had a fun time for the Araw ng Tatlong Babe, we'll have the right time to get back into action by heading to Alrasm. After a happier new year, our convoy is hoping they'll get a fresh new start... but that never last long when a group of bandits came. "Hey you!" shouted the bandit who is holding a flintlock pistol. "Stop right there! Come out with your hands up!" Most raised their hands up, but I shouted "Never!" I grabbed my bow and arrows to shoot at the bandits. I fired them to kill the bandits that try to attack the convoys. They also wanna try to kill me too. As I tried to do my best to kill a wave of bandits, some made it into the bodies of these bastards. Most did miss out the shots. I'm still very good at archery though, but the bandits are too fast! When I ran out of arrows, I have my last resort: a Brown Bess. Well, I guess I can try to finish them off before we could fall down to Alrasm to battle with limited gold that we can have... While my party and the Rivarosian soldiers were trying to defeat the bandits all together with all the best they can do, we were feeling desparate that the bandits are winning... then surviving bandits pushed the covered wagons down to the cliffs, and while we were screaming and falling, we also prayed to Mapulon that we won't get hurt too badly. When we fell under these rocky cliffs, we were all lucky to survive the fall. All of my party members are lucky to survive, but they got severly injured. I got injured too. Some horses, merchants, traders and bankers got injured too. Most died. Some vehicles didn't explode, but are smoking their engines. Most exploded. Some drivers are injured. Most died. All of my companions are very lucky right now. Do I mention that some Rivarosians did survive the fall while most didn't make it too? I looked up to the cliffs. That's too darn high! Also, I saw falling soldiers, merchants, traders, convoys and drivers too. Falling armored vehicles and caravans did fall out too. That's like raining cats and dogs... or the Spartans that are stabbed to their falling death in 300. I felt so sorry for them. Despite the injuries, we were laughing, feeling happy and excited that it's like a rollercoaster ride, instead of groaning, screaming, crying and/or moaning in pain and/or agony. I have to admit. Freefalling is cool, like when you dreamt of being an assassin in the Assassins Order. Some kids shouted, "That was fun! Let's do that again!" "Well, I would love to, "I said, "But as long it's not gonna be too high for that. We'll make sure we can't fall on this high cliff again, because that'll likely lead us to our own doom. For now, can we just have some clutches to find?" When Tia Dalma came, she uses all of her voodoo magic to heal our fractured bones even more faster than when time would take for them to recover. Good thing she was one of the luckiest member of our group. I knew that even the most luckiest teammates of mine can either have one, a few, slight or moderate bone fractures... or not having a single bone fracture or so. Thank goodness all our bones are recovered and we can stand up once again. Those who aren't part of my group didn't recover... well, yet. What I saw was a scroll that's covered in blood. Beside of it was a Rivarosian knight who wields an M16 rifle. This guy bled to death because of severe bone fractures, and to make it worse, he got punctured with wood in the leg, which is bad. Remember, don't get punctured with wood, because they're sharp, or else you'll end up get punctured like that guy. It's like glass... or ceramic. I read a blood-stained scrolled and... hmmm, I wonder if this scroll has to say? "Well Captain, that looked too eaſy. Maybe I undereſtimated you? I do fear for you in our next mission though. Our convoy was attacked on our way to Alraſm. It ſeems that the roads around this area are riddled with bandits, looking to attack and pilfer from us. It's not ſafe for our merchants to uſe theſe roads for trade, ſo the attack on Alraſm will have to be done with limited gold. Uſe it wiſely and victory will be within your graſp!" Okay then... so, I got a note that's written underneath the rolled bottom of the scroll. It said... "On this miſſion, you have a limited amount of gold with yourſelf, your party and all of the Kingdom of Rivaros' troops, which is intended to deſtroy the enemy! Don't waſte your gold!" Well, the battle has began, only to fight for the last farthings, pennies, pences, shillings, florins, crowns, guineas, sovereigns, pounds, sterlings and doubloons against these pesky forces of Gandor himself. I sure hope aircraft and ships can help, as long as they are no pirates in there. Category:Chapters Category:Real World